Summer Vacation
by Misaki Sakura
Summary: Weiss is on vacation. What will happen?
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: They are not mine (sobs) A/N : This is my first fic so ...  
  
Summer Vacation  
By Misaki Sakura  
  
@Day One@  
  
/Ken's POV/  
  
Far away from Tokyo (and from those fangirls) in a small town somewhere in Japan. We're now standing in front of a cabin at an unknown resort. Mysterious isn't it?  
  
"Why exactly are we here?! There are no women around here! This place is damn well isolated!" Youji starts to whine.  
  
"Hn." A simple answer, as usual, from our cold leader, Aya. It's simple, yeah, but it means a lot of things that he will do to Youji if he continues his whining. I don't see he notices it though. Never learning from his own experience, I see.  
  
"We are on our vacation here, in case you didn't notice, Youji-kun!" Omi smiles. It's frightening actually, but Youji doesn't seem to care.  
  
The little angel is mad. It's so painfully obvious that he likes Youji. Even a moron can tell. Geez. Youji is soooooo stupid. No, it means he is beyond stupid.  
  
"But why, Omittchi? Anyway, who has arranged a vacation in the middle of nowhere like this?! I'm getting older and older if I have to stay here."  
  
"Aya-kun has."  
  
He sighs. "No wonder. Just a perfect place for ... " he stops under Aya's death glare.  
  
"That's ridiculous, Youji-kun. We're here for only one week! Nothing can happen." Omi giggles.  
  
"Omi, one week is soooooo long for Uncle Youji to not enjoying..."  
  
"Would you two stop bickering and get in NOW?!!" A direct order. That instantly silences both Youji and Omi. Heck, if they don't, it means they are messing with a certain katana and I bet Youji still loves his head.  
  
Still muttering under his breath, Youji forcefully steps in followed by a cheerful looking Omi. Youji glances at me and gives me a questioning look. I think he wonders why I haven't opened my mouth until now. Actually after two years living with Aya, I've found out that when his eyes shine like that, it means a certain death. So, being a smartass, I've shut my mouth from the very beginning.  
  
I sit on the couch with Aya and Youji, who's still mumbling and swearing, while Omi's checking the rooms and everything. You can leave everything to Omi. He is reliable most of the time and you won't get a glare from him when you ask for his help. Youji just can't see his luck.  
  
I move my glance to Aya. You would think that now I'm immune to whatever he appears like but the truth is ... even now I'm not prepared for how beautiful he is. Yep! You heard it. He can be as beautiful as an angel but as deadly as a devil. Unfortunately he prefers being a devil to being an angel. But either way, he is still beautiful. Of course I won't let him know what I think 'cause after that I have to kiss my life good bye.  
  
Okay, back to the present. As I've said before, I glance at him. His skin is so pale. I wonder if he takes milk bath regularly. Anyway, you really can't find a person as beautiful as him. Do I love him? I don't know. I think I'm still in a denial state or whatever Youji said. I admire him of course. Who doesn't?  
  
"Ken-kun."  
  
Admire is different from love,... is it? I think I've read something about how an admiration can turn to something more ... intimate. Or is that hate? Hate ... I hated him once but that was long time ago before I realized I'm attracted to him.  
  
"Ken-kun!"  
  
So, can I say that attraction is the same with love? I don't think so. I mean, ... I've been attracted by so many girls. Yuriko, for example. But it's different from what I feel towards Aya. Ow! This gives me a headache.  
  
"KEN-KUN!"  
  
I blink. Did he call me? "Uh ... did you call me, Omi?"  
  
Omi slaps his forehead. "Yes, Ken-kun. For the fourth time."  
  
"Sorry. I was ... kinda distracted. What did you say?" I grin sheepishly at him.  
  
"I was asking you if you're fine sleeping with Aya-kun."  
  
Oh. He asked if I'm fine sleeping with ... Wait a minute!! What did he say?! "What did you say?!"  
  
He sighs. "Kenken, I think you should get your ears checked." Youji says in a mocking tone. I glare at him. No effect. I really hope my glare can be as powerful as Aya's.  
  
"Ken-kun, if you don't want to sleep with Aya-kun, Youji-kun can sleep with him."  
  
"I'm ..."  
  
I feel Aya walks past me, carrying his bag upstairs. He doesn't object or against sleeping with me, but that's Aya we're talking about. He'll agree to anything for the sakes of the mission. Not to mention that this vacation is an order from Kritiker.  
  
"Well, well, the Ice Princess is mad." Youji says as we watch Aya walk into his room. Our room.  
  
"Youji-kun, don't call Aya-kun like that."  
  
"Do you prefer a snow man, Kenken?" he turns at me.  
  
"I don't understand what you mean."  
  
"It's okay. Take this chance, Ken-kun. Melt him!"  
"Melt him?!"  
  
"Go Kenken!"  
  
Youji shoves my bag at me and push me to the stairs. I don't know what they're up to but somehow I get this very bad feeling. They've planned this. They've planned this! My mind is too preoccupied by a certain redhead that I don't realize my foot starts to give way. I stumble backwards.  
  
*****  
  
/Aya's POV/  
  
I am unpacking my things when I hear a loud thud. I sigh. That must be Ken. He's so clumsy. And ... adorable, innocent and hot headed at the same time. I shake my head. Well, I've admitted long time ago that my feelings to him have gone beyond friendship ... if we ever had one.  
  
He's stomping down the hallway. Why can't he be a little quiet? The door is swung open to reveal a panting Ken standing there with his bag grabbed in his hand. I stare at him. He stares back at me. Maybe we would've spent the whole day just staring at each other if I hadn't realized it and snapped at him.  
  
"Are you going to stand there the whole day?!" I'm a real bastard. I admit it. Don't make me say that again.  
  
After sending me a dirty look, he silently approaches his bed, throwing his bag beside it on his way. I can't stop myself to watch his every movement. Not graceful but somewhat ... intimidating. I should've known being in the same room with him is a bad idea from the beginning. Actually I was ... kind of ... offended by the way he reacted back then. I think he doesn't like the idea being stuck in the same room with me. Maybe that's why I made my way here before he resisted it.  
  
A moment later, I find this room is a bit too quiet. It's quite odd actually, considering he is an active chatter. I look at him and surprised to find him lying there, sleeping. I study his sleeping form for a while. So cute ... Wait! I, Fujimiya Aya (make that Ran), think that my fellow assassin, Hidaka Ken is cute?! I like him, yes. Think that he's gorgeous, yes. Admire him, yes. Think that he's cute, NO! A man can't be, and will never be, cute. Exception for Omi, though. How can I think he's cute? Because of the way he treats kids? Because of the way he plays with them? Because of the way he stumbles over the pots in the shop? Because of the mess he makes by eating ice-cream? Because of the way he blushes when there are girls near him? Or when Youji teases him? Or because the way he stammers when he speaks to me? ... Okay, I take that. He is cute alright.  
  
It takes me almost five minutes to notice that he is not wearing his blanket. He sleeps on it. I sigh. I take a few steps towards his bed, lift him up. He groans. I wait until he relaxes again. I pull the blanket then cover him with it. I stare at him again, then before I realize, my body moves at its own accord. I kneel down beside his bed and hear myself whisper to him, "Sleep tight, Ken." I kiss his forehead and walk back to my bed.  
  
I feel myself becomes sleepy too. I smirk. No wonder. I had to endure four hours, four tormenting hours, for driving them here, hearing Youji's whining. I'm exhausted! I settle my self on my bed and let sleep takes over me.  
  
******* TBC ******* 


	2. Summer Vacation Day 2

Summer Vacation  
By Sakura Misaki  
  
@Day Two@  
  
/Ken's POV/  
  
I wake up at the feeling of someone's shaking me. Hard. I slowly open my eyes to see my two fellow teammates staring at me.  
  
"Youji?! Omi?! What are you guys doing here?" I ask sleepily.  
  
"Wake up, sleepy head!" Youji's left hand clutches my T-shirt while the other one begins slapping my face.  
  
"Aaaaah! Youji, itai! Bakayaro!!"  
  
"Are you awake, Ken-kun?"  
  
"Can't you see that I am awake?!"  
  
Grinning sheepishly, he says, "Gomen, Ken-kun. Youji-kun, stop that!" He holds Youji's hand right before it hits my face again. Thank God. I rub my stinging cheek.  
  
"So ... what do you want?" I help myself to sit when I realize that I am now covered by a blanket. I didn't wear it last night. Who ...  
  
"Ken-kun, are you listening to me?"  
  
"Oops! Sorry ..."  
  
Omi sighs. "So like I've said before, we both know that you like Aya- kun and ..."  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Don't interrupt him, Kenken. Just listen." Youji smacks my mouth shut.  
  
Removing his hand from my mouth, I stutter, "How ... how'd you ..."  
"Know? Aw, Ken-kun, that's so obvious!"  
  
Bam! Omi's voice hits me. Am I that obvious? Does Aya know? Oh my God! Does he know?!  
  
"H ... how obvious?"  
  
"Well," Youji says, "you always stammer when you speak to him, stumble over anything and drop everything when you get to close to him, ten times clumsier than usual around him, and ..."  
  
"Okay! I get it! Do you think ... he knows?" 'Cause if that so, it will mean my end.  
  
"No, I don't think he knows it, Ken-kun."  
  
"Yeah, 'cause he has no interest in people's emotion nor care about it."  
  
"Youji-kun!!"  
  
I know that Youji's right, that Aya won't appreciate my feelings. Still I have this stupid, undying hope that someday, somehow, he'll look at me in a different way. Other than just a coworker or a teammate or merely a friend. Maybe not. He has no interest in human's emotion, he has lost his long time ago.  
  
"Ken-kun, it's okay. We'll help you. In fact we've helped you!"  
  
"How?" I ask in confusion.  
  
"Of course you don't think that this room arrangement thing is a coincidence, right?"  
  
I blink at him. What does he mean? This room arrangement thing? What the heck?! "Omi!!"  
  
"Yep! It's me and Youji-kun's work! I know you won't let this chance slip away."  
  
I smile at his overly genki behaviour. "Thank's, Omi. But I don't think I can. What if Aya doesn't feel the same with me? You know what that means, right? It means I'm doomed!"  
  
"Ken-kun, do you think I'll let you die useless like that? I won't let you sleep in the same room with him if I don't think that he has something for you."  
  
"Thank's for comforting me but I am not that helpless to die in his hands, thank you very much."  
  
"You can be such a dumb head, you know that, Hidaka?"  
  
"Yeah, so what?"  
  
"So we'll have to force you to do it." He jumps at me.  
  
"Ah! Youji, let go off me! Help me!" Omi laughs. Hello! Didn't I say help me?!  
  
"No one can help you now, Kenken."  
  
"Aya! Help!!"  
  
"He's not here either."  
  
"Eh?"  
  
Youji lets me go. "He's off to the town nearby. Doing some groceries."  
  
"Groceries? Wait a minute! Didn't I put them in the car yesterday?"  
  
"Yes, you did." Omi answers innocently.  
  
I wait for him to say more but he keeps silence. "So? Where are they now?" Then I see him smile, a mischievous one. Youji begins snickering. Okay, that can't be good.  
  
"I gave them to Momoe-san." He says that in a simple tone as if he hasn't been doing this to kill his best friend (ME!). Did I say innocent? He's anything but innocent!!  
  
"Omi!! Aya is going to kill me!! I know I did put them in the car yesterday!! Now I have to deal with his wrath and it's all because of you!!"  
  
"That's ... harsh, Ken-kun," he says in an almost teary eyes. Damn, I can't fall for it. I can't!!  
  
"I'm sorry, Ken-kun. Are you angry at me? All I want is to make you and Aya-kun happy." No! Anything but those puppy dog eyes!! I hate it when he uses them!! I can't resist him every time he does that.  
  
"It's okay, Omi. I'm not that angry."  
  
"Good. Then we can work on the plan." He gets back his cheery tone. I feel utterly defeated and tricked. Omi can be such a trickster.  
  
"P...plan? What plan? Don't you realize that Aya can come home at anytime and kill me?"  
  
"He won't."  
  
"How can you be so sure? He can 'shi-ne' everyone he wants, including me!" actually I mean especially me. I know he hates me from the beginning. What a nice first impression I had with him.  
  
"He won't. We have hidden that damn katana of his. He won't find it."  
  
"That's ... relieving..." I stop on my way under the bed.  
  
Omi pats me on the back and give me the most shiny and cheery smile he has. "Ken-kun, whenever you need help, just ask."  
  
He doesn't wait for my answer as he and Youji leave me alone in this room again. What a friend. Omi's words flow in my mind. Does he really have ... some kind of feeling towards me 'cause ...  
  
***** /Aya's POV/  
  
I grumble all the way here. Why does this always happen to me?! Can't I have my vacation?! Quietly?! I sigh. This morning I walked into the kitchen to find nothing to eat. I remembered buying some food before we went here, but where were they? The only answer is that we left them. And I have to go to the nearest town to buy the food again. Another unnecessary expenses. What a way to spend the morning.  
  
Why did I ask Ken to take them? I was stupid, I know. Because of that I have to spend half an hour to go to the town, fifteen minutes to find the right store, two hours to find all the things we need, and another damn ten minutes lining up here, waiting for that stupid onna to find her purse in her toad-coloured bag. Damn her, damn her bag, damn her purse, damn me.  
  
I settle my glare on that stupid bag of hers, which she stupidly sees and makes her trembles. Fortunately she finds her purse before I lose my self control and gives the money to the confused cashier. She makes her way out of the store immediately.  
  
I manage to put the whole thing on the cashier's table. Ten bottle of canned beers (Youji's been whining about them), twelve loaves of bread (Omi has forced me to buy them), a number of Pockys, etc, etc. The things that make me feel ... weird. What do think four people eat for a week? Sandwiches? Youji and Omi know that I have to be the one to do this. I knew it when they asked me this morning. But it's not me to complain so I didn't. Besides, I can't let Youji drive my Porche, seeing how he drives his jeep. That gives me creeps.  
  
"Sir? Are these all your ...?"  
  
"Yes!!" I cut her in. She eyes me from head to toe. What does she want? I glare at her. "What?!"  
  
"No ... nothing. They cost 20'000 yen."  
  
"I give her the money. As I try walking out of the store with these grocery bags in my hands, she gives me another studying look. I hate it when people staring at me like that. I give her my best glare which causes her to eep and duck. Good for her.  
I arrive at the cabin almost noon. "Tadaima."  
  
"Okaeri, Aya-kun. Sugoi!! Food! I'm starving!" Omi runs towards me to help me put the bags on the kitchen table. I nod at him.  
  
"Where's Ken ... and Youji?"  
  
"Oh, Ken-kun is taking a bath. Youji-kun is taking a nap." Omi answer cheerfully. I don't know if he realizes my slight pause after mentioning Ken's name. But ... he wouldn't know.  
  
"I'm going to change my clothes. You prepare the meal, Omi."  
  
"Leave it to me!" is his answer before I make my way to our room. I hear the water running in the bathroom. He's still taking his bath. I open my bag and take out my black T-shirt. I take off my sweater and toss it beside my bed. At the same time I grab my T-shirt, Ken walks out of the bathroom. He's only wearing a towel around his waist, water dripping from his hair. I suddenly lose my ability to breathe ... to speak ... or to think. He is so hot! He, on the other hand, manages to squeak and rushes into the bathroom once more.  
  
"I ... I'm sorry, Aya! I ... don't know you're ... uh ... changing ..." he says from behind the door.  
  
"It's okay." I answer as I try to remove his image from my head. But that's only makes me want to think about him. To my useless attempt, I growl. I knock at the door, telling him to come downstairs after he's finished. He doesn't say anything. I take it as an okay, so I go to the kitchen myself.  
  
"The meal is ready. I'm going to call Ken-kun"  
  
"I've told him to come down after he gets dressed. Call that Kudou."  
  
He nods after giving me a bright smile. I know it's Omi to smile that wide but ... I get a bad feeling seeing it. My intuitions have never failed me before. Maybe my doubt is reflected by my expression 'cause he gives me concerned look. I shake my head and sit on the couch while he goes to call Youji.  
  
Does he know? I don't think so. But sometimes I feel that Omi tries to get me near Ken in the shop ... or in the mission. He is a strategist after all and this kind of thing is his specialty. Still, it doesn't mean that he knows I'm ... in love with Ken. No, it can't be. But I'd better watch my step. If he wants me to take Ken, then I will.  
  
******* TBC ******* 


	3. Summer Vacation Day Three

Summer Vacation  
By Sakura Misaki  
  
@Day Three@  
  
/Ken's POV/  
  
This is not good. So not good. I mentally smack myself hundreds of time but I'm still not satisfied. I'm a total baka! Aya's going to kill me!! With that thought I run out of the room to save myself. I don't wanna be in the same place I was earlier when Aya wake up. I was sleeping in his arms, snuggling at him!! If he finds out ... better not to think about it.  
  
I am only wearing a loose T-shirt and a pair of boxer as I walk into the kitchen to get a glass of water. Man, I'm doomed. Hope he doesn't know about it or else... I have to write my will and say goodbye to all my dear friends 'cause the love of my life kills me.  
  
"What are you doing here, Ken-kun?"  
  
Omi to the rescue! Maybe if I talk to him ... I give him a smile and tell him what happened.  
  
"What?! You were sleeping on Aya-kun's bed?! That's great!"  
  
Maybe not. I regret telling him now. "No, it's not good, Omi. Do you think he will find out?"  
  
"I don't think so." I am sighing in relief when he continues, "but Aya-kun has a great sense."  
  
"That's very relieving, Omi," I say sarcastically. What a good friend he is to comfort me like that.  
  
"But, Ken-kun, I don't know you're a sleepwalker."  
  
"I am not!! I recall waking up in the middle of the night because of ... um ... nightmare and I don't remember anything anymore!! If I were a sleepwalker, why did I have to go to ... him?!"  
  
He gives me a you-know-why look. I pretend I don't see it. He knows. "'Cause you love him."  
  
"Aaaaaaaaaaaaah!!!!"  
  
"Hey, cut it out!! Someone is trying to get some sleep here!!" comes Youji's voice from the second level. His head plops out from behind the door.  
  
"Sorry, Yotan."  
  
I don't know whether he has given up trying to get a decent sleep or he sees my condition right now that makes him come downstairs to the kitchen. "I need my beautiful sleep."  
  
"So why do you come here? You can sleep as long as you want."  
  
He grabs his mug and makes coffee. "Do you think I can sleep with you two talking loudly here? Anyway, do you want to leave me out of this? That's so mean of you, Kenken. I've helped you this far and this is how I get repaid?"  
  
"Don't make this sound that bad. Anyway, you did nothing to help me, Yotan."  
  
"That's so harsh, Kenken. I'm hurt. Omi, help me." He hugs his shoulders. Omi blushes. I laugh.  
  
"You two are so cute together!"  
  
"Ken-kun!"  
  
"Hey!!" Youji smacks my head. I attempt to hit him but he ducks. Then I hear the door upstairs is opened. Aya comes out with ruffled hair.  
  
*****  
  
/Aya's POV/  
  
I wake up without a sign of Ken in the room. I smile, remembering how cute he was last night. He screamed in his sleep so I woke him up. He sobbed, cried at my shoulder as I hugged him. I still remember his scent, how his hair smelled last night and how soft it was when I ran my fingers through it.  
  
He whimpered. I hugged him closer, trying to wipe his fear away. I pushed him down to his bed but he didn't want to let me go so I picked him up and laid him on my bed. I lied next to him. He muttered something then he turned to me, burying his face on my chest. I couldn't resist him, not when he's so cute and so adorable like last night. So I lowered my face and peck him on the lips. He tasted sweet. I'll never forget last night.  
  
So, he woke up and found us in that position, he ran away. God, Ken. You can be so shy. I smile at myself. Now I'm turning into a stranger, even for me. My icy exterior has broken, revealing the old me. Fujimiya Ran. And it's all thank's to Ken.  
  
I hear voices from downstairs. Ken and Omi's to be exact. Youji's screaming from his room. If he screams like that, I can't sleep too. Anyway, I'm awake, so it doesn't matter to me. Sighing, I get up from my bed and walk out.  
  
When they see me, they stop talking. I notice Ken's trying so hard to hide his blush. Hardly. I ignore him and pour some coffee into my mug.  
  
"Ohayou, Aya-kun!!"  
  
"Hn."  
  
He doesn't seem discouraged by my snort. When he does? I shake my head at the antics of my youngest teammate. So far, he's the only one who greets me 'Good morning'. I see Youji's busy stirring at his coffee and Ken turns his back on me. He doesn't dare to look at my face, not to mention my eyes. I intentionally brush against his hand on my way outside. His face is as red as a tomato. Very cute.  
  
I ignore him and go to sit on a wooden chair at the terrace. Reading a newspaper, I sip my coffee once in a while. I'm oblivious to what happen in the cabin but as far as I'm concerned, Youji's not trying to kill Ken or Omi for waking him up this early in the morning nor they're talking about me. I can hear the birds chirping happily. So peaceful. Maybe it's better being a bird than being me. Being a bird, I could spread my wings and flew to whatever places I wanna go to. Even from this cruel fate of being an assassin. I shake my head lightly. No, it's not a time to think about it and regretting my choice of life. It'll only get more miserable.  
  
"Ne, Aya-kun, is there anything wrong?"  
  
I look up to see Omi frowning at me. His eyes filled with concerned. "No, it's nothing."  
  
"You can always talk to us."  
  
"... Okay."  
  
He leaves my soundless, just like when he approaches me. Omi is a good kid. I'm no longer concern about his family lineage with Takatori Reiji. I realize it's not wise to hate all the Takatori since the only one who's been a pain in my neck is that ruthless Takatori Reiji. Well, his other sons did a great deal with my temper, but Omi and Persia are fine. I've been acting like a child all this time.  
  
Taking a last sip of my coffee, I turn my attention back to the newspaper. Again, I hear footsteps behind me. An ungraceful, but easily recognizable ones. Ken. Another distraction.  
  
I pretend I don't see him, instead I continue reading my newspaper as if no one's there. He sits on the wooden chair next to the one I'm sitting. He repeatedly clenches and unclenches his fists. Looks like he's trying to start a conversation with me.  
  
"Um ... Aya ..."  
  
"Hn."  
  
"...Did you... did you ... know what happened last night? ... What did I do?"  
  
"Last night? Nope." I smirk.  
  
"Yes, you know it! Come on, tell me, Aya."  
"Why? It's not important."  
  
"Well ... maybe not but ..."  
  
"But you don't want me to get a chance to humiliate you. Ken, I'm not Youji. I'm not going to blackmail you."  
  
"But ... I just wanna know."  
  
"It's not important. End of story."  
  
He is speechless. I'm rude, I know. But that's me. Face it. He doesn't say anything, but he doesn't leave. He sits there, looking at nothing in particular. Anything but me. I grab my mug and leave him there. He doesn't seem to notice my departure since he just wears that blank look in his eyes.  
  
"Aya-kun," Omi calls me when he sees me putting my mug on the kitchen table, "Whatever happens between you and Ken-kun, ... please don't hate him."  
  
I don't know what to say. Nodding, I say. "I can't hate him, Omi. I can't even if I want to."  
  
******* TBC *******  
  
Author's Note : Wow! I can't believe you're actually  
reviewing my story. Thanks! I love you!! Please continue  
read these. I hope I'm not disappointing you. 


	4. Day 4

Disclaimer : These bishies are not mine... even though I want them very much.  
Rating : PG-13 maybe? I don't know. I suck at rating.  
  
Summer Vacation  
By Misaki Sakura  
  
@Day Four@  
  
/Ken's POV/  
  
I don't know why I let them talk me into this, I really don't. Maybe 'cause yesterday I couldn't think properly that my supposedly called friends took advantage from it. Plus that accident. Aya didn't say anything about the night before but I know that he knew. Why doesn't he want to talk to me about it? Why do I even bother? I can't understand myself lately.  
  
So like I've said before, I let them talk me into this ... this ... mess. I don't know why, I don't know how. I just realize that they have successfully fooled me. Now here I am somewhere in the woods alone with my roommate, Aya.  
  
"So, Ken, ... where are we going?"  
  
I look at the redhead who walks beside me right now, staring at me with those beautiful deep amethyst eyes of his. Suddenly I find out that I can't say anything, stunned by his looks.  
  
"Ken?"  
  
"Yeah, um ..." Actually I don't know where we are going. Omi and Youji tell me to ask Aya out together with me but I figure out that I don't even know where to go. Do I have to tell Aya about this? I don't think so.  
  
"You ... you'll see..."  
  
"Hn..."  
  
He sounds doubtful to my answer. I can't blame him though. Heck, I am confused too!! Then I hear something that suspiciously sound like snickers and 'shh's and I am no doubt that those are my other co-workers' voice. Aya frown a little and looks back.  
"Did you hear something, Ken?"  
  
"N...No! Must be your imagination."  
  
"...Yeah, must be."  
  
I sigh in relief. I know that Youji and Omi have been following us all the way here. I want them to 'cause if Aya suddenly disapprove with anything I say and decides to kill me, I know that I have backups. Even though I don't think they could rescue me from Aya's wrath.  
  
"Ken, where do you want to take me? Do you know?"  
  
He sounds that he's irritated right now. I gulp. What do I have to say? Youji, Omi, help me!!! But I know that I can't basically depend on their help since, you know, sometimes they are too occupied by other things to notice that their friend, me, is in danger. Maybe they'll realize it when they see my body pieces scattered all over them. What do they do behind those bushes anyway?  
  
"Ken..." he growls.  
  
"Relax, Aya. I know where we're going, okay. There's a waterfall behind this forest. You'll see. Be patient."  
  
I can't believe I said that smoothly!! Being my usual self, I would do a lot of stammering, stuttering, and looking at nothing in particular and when I said a lot, I really mean a lot.  
  
Silence reply from him. I'm getting used to it. No replies, death glares, speaking in Aya-nese, whatever connected to him, even though they're annoying but sweet at the same time.  
  
"Ken..."  
  
"What?" I ask, still wander in my dreamland with Aya. Suddenly I hear a loud splash and there I am, sitting at the bottom of the river. I tripped.  
  
"That's what I was going to tell you." He says I in a flat tone. I glare at him. He smirks.  
  
"I don't find anything funny about this, Aya."  
  
"Well, too bad 'cause I do." He says with a smile plastered on his face. It's a smile, not a smirk. I blush, but manage to stay calm.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"What?!"  
  
"I'm asking who you are!! You're not Aya!!"  
  
"Hah, very funny." He snorts.  
  
"Well, you shouldn't have laughed at me."  
  
"Well, you shouldn't have tripped in the first place. And I didn't laugh at you."  
  
"You did."  
  
"No, I didn't."  
  
"Yes, you did."  
  
"No, I di... Whatever!!" he starts to walk away.  
  
"Hey, don't try to run away!!"  
  
"I am not running away! We won't go anywhere until you change or clothes or else you're going to catch a cold."  
  
Now I blush extremely furious at his statement. "Ano..."  
  
"I don't want it to affect Weiß."  
  
I'm stunned.  
  
*****  
  
/Aya's POV/  
Why did I tell him that? This has nothing to do with Weiß. I'm worried. But on the second thought, I can't tell him that. He may be offended by it.  
  
"Aaa. Gomen." He says in a very tiny voice. I wonder if he really catches a cold.  
  
"Are you okay, Ken?" I try to sound as monotone as usual but I can't avoid the concerned tone in my voice. I stretch out my hand to rub his forehead. Before my hand can reach him, he looks away.  
  
"I'm fine. Let's go, Aya."  
  
He walks past me to lead the way back to the cabin. I follow him. Along the way, I feel the air is very odd. Ken doesn't open his mouth to say anything which makes it much odder 'cause he never stops to talk even when no one pays attention to what he said.  
  
I hear that again. The muffling sounds behind the bushes. I know someone or something has been tailing us since we departed. Seeing Ken's reaction, I have some suspicion that they, yes they, are Omi and Youji. I don't think they know that I know that they are here.  
  
Ken won't know if I stop following him since he walks really fast. I decide to do so. I stop just about 100 meters from the cabin and walk hastily towards the bushes. I hear someone yelps.  
  
"Hello, Omi, Youji." I say as I drag them from behind the bushes.  
  
"Err, hello, Aya-kun.." Omi says sheepishly, looking at Youji then back at me again.  
  
"Starts explaining, now!!" I cross my hands in front of my chest.  
  
They're still looking at each other, trying to make some good excuses to safe them but they'll not work. I know Omi when he lies and I never ever believe Youji. I settle for my best glare on them.  
  
"So? No one wants to say anything?"  
  
"Ano ... Aya-kun ..."  
"Yes?"  
  
"We're just curious ... 'cause you ..."  
  
"'Cause you went with Kenken without saying anything to us." Youji helps Omi to answer.  
  
"Then what does it have to do with you?!"  
  
"We're just curious!! We're not doing anything wrong!"  
  
"Curiosity can lead you to danger, Omi. And you, Youji. You should've stopped him."  
  
"I couldn't."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I can't resist Omi, can I?"  
  
"Make a better excuse next time, Kudou, 'cause that doesn't work. At all."  
  
"I'm serious!!" he stomps his feet to the ground. What a mature. I shake my head in disbelief. I thought he's the most mature one in the three of them. How looks can deceive people.  
  
"What are you thinking, staring at me like that?!"  
  
"Whatever." I turn my eyes to Omi who gulps, "I want you to tell me the truth. And don't lie 'cause I will know if you're lying and you'll be grounded for the rest of your life, Omi. Now, spill it!"  
  
He gulps once more and sighs defeatedly. "Okay, Aya-kun, I'll tell you but please don't be mad at me." He says in his best pleading tone. Ken and Youji will fall for this but I won't.  
  
"We ... we want Ken-kun to be happy... that's all."  
  
What the heck?! "What does it have to do with anything?!"  
  
"'Cause Kenken will only be happy beside you, Aya. He loves you."  
  
I believe now my mouth is forming an 'o'. I must be hearing things. They've got to be joking. Why would Ken love me?! This is just their way to get through this. I won't believe them!  
  
"But you have to!! We're not joking, Aya-kun, and we know that you feel the same about him, so..."  
  
"So you tried to make Ken went together with me into the woods and hoped that we got lost so that something would occur between us?!!!"  
  
"How'd you know?!" he asks in disbelief and awe.  
  
"Just guessing. But, if that's what you were scheming, you're both in a deep mess, misters."  
  
They gulp in unison. Now that's funny, but being as icy as ever, I say nothing. Instead, I turn my heels and walk to the cabin with a smug face. But, I have other thing to be taken care of first and that's Ken. Does he really in love with me or this is just Omi's stratagem to save his life? I have to find out.  
  
******* TBC *******  
  
Author's Note : Thank's for the reviews, minna-san. You're  
the ones that make me keep going. Anyway, the next chapter  
will be Omi x Youji. I like the pairings. 


	5. Day 5

Summer Vacation  
By Misaki Sakura  
  
@Day Five@  
  
/Omi's POV/  
  
"Damn it!! We did all that for him but this is what we get?!! Injustice!!!"  
  
"Stop it, Youji-kun. Now you look like someone I saw." I giggle softly, remembering Wufei's extreme fondness about justice in the Gundam W anime. He's my favourite chara after Quatre.  
  
"Wow, chibi. Is he gorgeous or sexy? 'Cause I don't like being compared with someone that's not as sexy and gorgeous and beautiful and ..."  
  
"I get your point, Youji-kun." I say before he could finish his sentence. Oh yeah, I always know his 'love' for his appearance. The irresistible Kudou Youji, he always says. Well, I believe him 'cause I too can't resist his charm ... although Ken-kun and Aya-kun are usually tempted to strangle him for his lack of work in the shop.  
  
"It's not polite to butt in, chibi." He says, putting his chin on the top of the broom stick.  
  
"Sorry, Youji-kun." I give him a smile. Is that blush I see spreading on his cheeks? Nah, must be my imagination. Youji-kun will never blush, especially over someone like me. I frown.  
  
"What's the matter? Are you feeling okay, Omi?"  
  
"I'm fine, Youji-kun. Nande mo nai. Anyway, Youji-kun, we should hurry 'cause we still have to sweep the floor upstairs."  
  
"Huh! That Aya and his stupid punishment. Making us to clean the whole cabin and do a very long list of chores. What if my fans saw this?! My image would be destroyed! No one wants a housekeeper!!"  
  
"He is right, Youji-kun. Besides, you're not a housekeeper and ..." I stop, realizing my stupid recklessness. I almost told him!  
  
"And?"  
  
"It's nothing."  
  
"Aw, come on, Omi. Tell me already."  
  
"It's nothing, Youji-kun. Now get back to work." I turn around to hide my blush. It's embarrassing! How can I be that careless?!  
  
I know he's staring at me but he says nothing. When I think we've dropped the subject, he turns me around, facing him. His left hand holds my shoulder tightly while the other one tips my chin up. I meet his gaze. Those beautiful green eyes that haunt my dreams almost every night ... I try to look away but his hand force me to stay in my position.  
  
"What happened to you, Omittchi? You look so sad." He says in a concerned voice. I nearly melt!  
  
"I told you it's nothing, Youji-kun. I..."  
  
"There's something! You wouldn't look like this if nothing happened. Is this about Ken?"  
  
"No. Why'd you say that?"  
  
"'Cause I ... I think you like Ken."  
  
"What?!" I shake his hand away.  
  
"'Cause you look so down when he told you about Aya and ... I think that you're jealous."  
  
"Youji-kun, you think that I get jealous ... over Ken-kun?! How could you say that?!"  
  
"So ..."  
  
"Ken-kun is my best friend, that's all. Nothing else."  
"Is there ... is there someone whom you love, Omi?"  
  
"Yo... Youji-kun!!" I bet now my face is red 'cause I feel heat spreading across it. What is he thinking asking things like that?!  
  
"Answer me, Omi." He looks really serious as if ... as if he truly means all his words, but this is Youji-kun we're talking about. The World's Playboy No. 1. I sigh. There's something painful in my heart when I answer him.  
  
"Yes, Youji-kun. There's someone I love."  
  
*****  
  
/Youji's POV/  
  
"Yes, Youji-kun. There's someone I love."  
  
He says that in a small voice but for me it sounds like thunder in my head. Omi is in love with someone and I don't have a clue who it is. My hands slump next to my body. Omi bends his head, avoiding to look at me.  
  
It took me quite long to realize my actual feeling towards this little kid. Er... too long maybe. Four years, four years since our first meeting until I know why he haunts my dreams every night. Every time I lay my eyes on him, all seems to shine. I have no courage to tell him so I wear this mask of a womanizer in front of him every day, hoping to see his eyes filled with jealousy or anger but it never happens. And now ... now I know why.  
  
'Yes, Youji-kun. There's someone I love.'  
  
His voice echoes in my head. I can't believe this but it's not me to break down easily so I try my best to keep my voice calm even though I can't hide a bit of disappointment in it.  
  
"Oh ... really?"  
  
He nods. "Yes ... Youji-kun ... but he doesn't love me. He never notices me. I'm just a little kid for a grown up man like him so ... all I can do is watching him silently as I usually do."  
  
"A grown up? Isn't that too old for you, Omittchi? I think you like someone your own age."  
  
"I'd considered being with Nagi once but it didn't work out well. I can't stop thinking about him and it made me feel guilty to Nagi so ... we broke up."  
  
"Nagi?! Who is he? Your classmate? I feel I've heard that name." I have to know the person, but that name sounds extremely familiar.  
  
He gives me a confused look then he shakes his head and that makes him even cuter. I said that I like women above eighteen, didn't I? Well, Omi doesn't count.  
  
"I can't believe you're becoming a forgetful person now, Youji-kun. Nagi ... he is two years younger than me and you have met him before ... a lot."  
  
"I can't remember anyone with that name. Come on. Tell me already." My tone becomes more forceful.  
  
"The Prodigy of Schwarz."  
  
"What?! You were having a relationship with ... with ... Schwarz?! Oh my God! And no one knew?!"  
  
"Ng ... Ken-kun knew. Actually he saw us together in the park that time so he asked me and ... I didn't have any choice so I told him everything."  
  
"Including your secret admiration to that person?"  
  
"Nah ... he knew that already."  
  
"Oh." How come he told Ken but not me?! 'Cause Ken's his best friend ... yeah right. I'm nothing to him. I mean nothing. If ... if I tell him my feeling, what happened? He might reject me and the possibility is there. But if I don't tell him, I will bring this feelings and regret to my grave. I was exaggerating, I know, but it could be that way. All in all, I can't resist the boy who's still standing in front of me, looking at me concernedly.  
  
I can't say a word to tell him my feelings. The ultimate playboy can't find his word in front of a kid! What a shame! So I do the first thing that comes to my mind seeing his moist lips. I kiss him. He gasps but doesn't pull away. I wind my arms around his waist, pulling him closer. He puts his arms around my neck and opens his mouth, allowing my tongue to explore.  
  
Nothing is heard when I kiss him. It feels like the world is revolving around us. "I love you, Omi." I whisper to him after I release due to lack of air.  
  
"I love you too, Youji-kun. Always."  
  
I kiss him again. So all the thoughts be damned. All I know is the chibi in my arms and everything is forgotten. Even the fear of Aya's wrath flies through the window.  
  
******* TBC *******  
  
A/N : They're cute, ne. I won't say much here, but I just wanna say  
thank you for the reviewers. Thank you very much!! At least I know  
that there're people who read my story. Anyway, I want to say thank  
you to my friends at school and Japanese course.  
  
To Kisaragi Yuu : I'm glad that you finally update  
Aries Gakuen (sarcastic tone). That's good 'cause I don't  
have to keep pestering you about this every week (or  
strangling you this week).  
  
To Night Elf : Hiya! I want to read your DNAngel fics!  
Please send them to me or put them in fanfiction.net. You  
said you want to register (pleading tone).  
  
To all reviewers : Thank you! I can't do this without  
you all. Please keep reviewing. 


	6. Day 6

Summer Vacation  
By Misaki Sakura  
  
@Day Six@  
  
/Ken's POV/  
  
Yesterday my head started to spin. I woke up to find that I couldn't move. Even with the blanket covering me, my body was still shivering. Maybe because the day before I stumbled into the river. Aya noticed and asked what's wrong. Without waiting for me to answer, he put his hand on my forehead, causing shivers down to my spine. He didn't say anything. Instead, he shuffled through his bag and pulled a thermometer from it. He put it into my mouth and said '38.5Ë' before he gave me medicine and a glass of water.  
  
I smile at that thought. I hardly imagine Aya looking after me like this. I could die happily, but not now. This is the second day of my bed rest and I feel much better ... even though for some reason I couldn't sleep last night. Well, how could you sleep with those voices... no, not voices. More like 'growling' and 'moaning' that came for Omi and Youji's room. Even an idiot couldn't be oblivious of their activity last night. Actually I never knew Omi could scream that loud. Heck, why do we have to get a room next to theirs? Even Aya's face was red.  
  
This morning he gave me another medicine which I forcefully gulped down since I hate medicine. They're bitter but I can't deny that they do my body good, so ...  
  
"Ken-kun, how are you feeling?" Omi comes in with a smile plastering on his lips.  
  
"Better, which I doubt at first 'cause I couldn't get some decent sleep last night. Figure why." I murmur but loud enough for him to hear.  
  
Omi's face is flushed scarlet. Very cute. I nearly laugh at this sight. Then I see Youji comes in too. It looks like he heard what I said to Omi.  
  
"So you were enjoying it then? With our great, great leader of your dream? How was it?  
  
"Youji!"  
  
"Hey, Kenken, don't be shy. We all know that you like him. It's not a secret anymore."  
  
"Yeah, you know but he doesn't! And I don't want him to know. And don't say anything about it anymore 'cause it's giving me a headache."  
  
"Fine then. So how's your fever?"  
  
"Much better. I am not that dizzy anymore and I can walk around this cabin if I want to. But Aya doesn't let me."  
  
"Of course he doesn't. You must take a rest Ken-kun. I know Aya-kun is worrying about you too."  
  
"Nah, he's just worrying about me to make sure that I can work on the mission well. Just a mere concern from a leader to his teammate. It's okay, even though I hope he could worry about me more than a teammate."  
  
"I think he is. 'Cause yesterday when we ... you know ... we have to do chores but we couldn't because ... anyway, he didn't scold us as usual. He looked tired and worn out. He only stared at us and left without showing any acknowledgement of our ... duties."  
  
I laugh my lungs out, making Omi's face turns redder. Even Youji is blushing. Hard to believe, right? But that's what happens. Since I can't stop laughing, Youji smacks me.  
  
"Cut it out already! I know you can do that better than us. Especially with Aya."  
  
"Hey!! Okay, okay I'll stop. By the way, where's Aya?"  
  
"He's in the kitchen. I think he's making us lunch. Anyway, have you confessed yet?"  
  
"Youji, I'd better jump off a hundred-storey building than say it to Aya! At least I could have my head attached to my body." I rub my neck at that.  
  
"No, Ken-kun. You'll crash." Omi says, still biting his Pocky, in an innocent tone. Honestly, he can be as innocent as hell but at the same time is worse than Aya.  
  
"Yeah, but still ... it would mean I drop dead that instance or Aya slices me with his katana. The conclusion is ... I'm dead."  
  
"Come on. You believe that he would kill you?"  
  
I nod. "Why wouldn't he? I know he hates me from the beginning and this would be the best opportunity he has to kill me. Say ... strangling me to dead?"  
  
Youji growls. "If there's anyone who wanted to kill you, it would be me. Ken, you're an idiot." His hands reach my collar at yank me.  
  
"Hey! That's not the way to treat sick people!"  
  
"You're not sick anymore! Besides, you're an idiot!"  
  
"Oh yeah?! Well at least I don't dress as if I'm the biggest whore in the world!"  
  
"You just don't know how to dress well, Kenken. No wonder Aya doesn't notice you." He sticks his tongue out. How mature!  
  
"Oh, that's so mature of you, Yotan!" I say sarcastically. Omi doesn't say anything. He continues eating his Pocky. I wonder if they put something in it that 'cause addiction. He will gain weight if he continues eating those.  
  
"Stop it, Omi! You'll look chubbier if you keep eating!"  
  
At least we agree on one thing. I sigh. Youji's gonna be a mess. See Omi's eyes? Yep! They're as teary as hell. In a mere nanosecond, he can burst out crying. There it goes.  
  
"Youji-kun, do you ... do you really think that I ... am ... chubby?" he sniffs. Youji's trying to say something to calm him, but hey! It's Youji we're talking about. If he can make things easier, hell will freeze before he succeeds.  
  
"But, Omi ... you're a little ..." he stops. I know what he's going to say and that's very wise of him to shut up. But Omi isn't called a genius for nothing. He seems to know what Youji's gonna say.  
  
"Fat?! You said I'm fat?! Youji-kun, how dare you?!" he slaps Youji and that must be hard 'cause he flinches. He grabs Omi's hand in time before it hits his face for the second time.  
  
"Omi, he's right. You have to stop eating those Pocky. Or else ... you'll look like that chubby chocobo from FF VIII." I try to help Youji. He mouths me a 'thank you' before returning his eyes to Omi.  
  
"Am I ... am I really that fat? Ken-kun, how can you say that?! I now I'm ... gaining weight but ... I'm not that fat!"  
  
"You will if you don't stop eating this every time. I hardly recall times when I find you without these stuffed in your mouth." Youji hold the box of Pocky before Omi's eyes. He sighs in defeat.  
  
"Okay, I'll try to stop. But Ken-kun ..."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Can you confess to Aya-kun about your feeling? Please?"  
  
"Omi!"  
  
"Please? Pretty pleeeeease? I won't ask you for anything after this. I promise." He uses his ultimate weapon, the I'm-to-cute-so-you-can't- resist-me look. I hate it when he does that!  
  
"Okay! Fine! I'll do it!"  
  
"Do what?"  
  
We direct our glances to the door where Aya, in all his glory, stands. Oh no. did he hear what I say? Did he?!  
  
*****  
  
/Aya's POV/  
  
"Okay! Fine! I'll do it!"  
  
"Do what?" I can't stop myself but to ask him. Well, I have the right to suspect them. There I was, making lunch for them and here they are, talking about something which I think have to do with me 'cause they don't want me to hear it. Though I don't care if they are really talking about me. But there's Ken ...  
  
"Do what?" I ask him once more 'cause he doesn't say anything to answer my question. Instead of it, he peeks glances with Omi and Youji who don't seem less surprised.  
  
"It's ... it's nothing, Aya-kun. We're just talking about ... about ..."  
  
"Hn."  
  
"About how Omi will get fat because of these." Youji waves the Pocky in front of Aya. Omi steps in his foot intentionally but Youji doesn't even flinch.  
  
"You should stop eating those." I say, putting the tray I've been holding on the nightstand. Omi's muttering something like 'Youji-kun, you'll pay for this!', Youji will suffer. I don't know why but I'll love to see that happens. Like I've said before, Youji isn't one of my favourite. Grounding Omi from his Pocky is like taking his life away from him. I thought he would get bored with dozen packs of Pocky in his room but ... let's just say, I was wrong.  
  
"Then why are you still here?" I try to keep my usual monotone voice. I think Omi can catch it.  
  
"Okay, we're going, Aya-kun. Come on, Youji-kun." He pinches Youji and drags him out of our room. That leaves me with Ken. He shifts nervously. I place the tray in front of him.  
"Do you want to eat this now or later?"  
  
"Now..." he whispers.  
  
He eats silently as I watch him. Sometimes he peeks glances at me and looks away when our gazes meet. He blushes furiously several times. I love to see that. He looks so cute when he blushes, even I have to admit it.  
  
"A...Aya, thank you..." he says suddenly, his eyes lingering on mine.  
  
"For what?"  
  
"For ... taking care of me. That's ... I ..." he seems to lose his word. His eyes dart to anything but me.  
  
"Well, that's what a friend should do. You said it to me yourself."  
  
"Yeah, about how friends take care of each other and all but... what I'm gonna say is ... I appreciate it very much and ..."  
  
"It's okay. After all, that's half my fault. I should've warned you." I say regretfully.  
  
"I ... iie, that's my fault. I should've watched my step."  
  
Another silence. I can't say that I don't like the silence. It gives me time to watch him carefully, studying his face, whole figure. And that makes me have to push those thoughts from my head. I have to control myself. I can't do what my head is telling me. For my sakes, I can't ravish him right here right now, can I?  
  
"Er ... Aya..."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I ... I ..." he hesitates.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I ... it's ... it's nothing." He turns his head away from me and put the tray on the nightstand. His hand runs through his hair shakily.  
  
"Ken, what's it between you, Omi and Youji?"  
  
"Oh? It's nothing really." His voice is shaking.  
  
"Hn."  
  
"You don't believe me, do you, Aya?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Why what?"  
  
"Why don't you believe me?"  
  
"'Cause you're a noticeable liar."  
  
"I'm ..." he shrugs. "Maybe you think we have something secret to do to you. Maybe you think we're going to..."  
  
"To what? Kill me?"  
  
"Aya!! How could you say that?" his eyes flaring. I wonder what makes him so mad. That I think they would try to kill me?  
  
"The fact that you guys never like me is no longer a secret. I know it but I believe that you won't do such thing."  
  
He sighs in relief. "We won't do such thing and it's so good of you to notice." He sounds kinda sarcastic.  
  
"I'm not that dense. So what did you wanna say?"  
  
"Eh?"  
  
"That 'I ... I ...' thing. What were you going to say?"  
  
"It's ... it's none of your business!!" he snaps. I'm surprised and I think he is too.  
  
"Oh, first you want to talk to me and now you snap at me. How eloquent, Ken." I straighten up and get the tray. "If you have nothing else to say, then I'll take this downstairs, Hidaka." I say in an icy tone.  
  
He's taken aback by my voice. Muttering, he shakes his head and lie down, pulling his blanket over his body. Without any other words, I take the tray and slam the door behind me. I don't know which one makes me more pissed off, Ken snapped at me or the fact that he doesn't want me to know what he's going to say to me! Shaking my head, I put the tray on the sink and go to join Omi and Youji at the table.  
  
******* TBC *******  
  
A/N : This one is longer than the others. First I want to make Aya  
confess here but ... I think that's a little bit too fast or what. I  
actually don't know. I want to make Aya confess to Ken! But it's Aya,  
Aya of all people, so ... I'm gonna reconsider it for a while so I think  
it will take me a while to update, not to mention I have a lot of  
school things to do. Gomen.  
  
PS: So Omi and Youji's room is next to Aya and Ken's. Sorry I didn't  
mention it before. Anyway, thank's to all the reviews, I love them! 


	7. Day 7 End

A/N : Hi! Sorry for the delay. I know my excuse was  
terribly lame but that's true! Since I had to finish my group  
assignment and so ... But it's all done now! So I can get back  
with the fic. It's the ending. I hope I don't mess this one.  
Anyway, thank's to all the reviewers. I can continue because of  
you. Thank's a lot!  
  
Summer Vacation  
By Misaki Sakura  
  
@Day Seven@  
  
/Ken's POV/  
  
Aya is sooo mad at me! For God's sake, he's going to kill me! Oh, stop thinking about that! Stop! I cover my head with the pillow. Stop it. Be rational, Ken. Aya won't kill just because you snapped at him last night. Oh, yeah?! Then why the hell did he growl at me this morning in the kitchen?! And last night ... last night he didn't come back. What am I gonna do?  
  
"Ken-kun, open the door."  
  
Omi. Aya isn't anywhere near him, right? But Aya can go in without asking permission. Well, isn't this supposed to be our room? Come on. Think! There's got to be a way out of this mess.  
  
"Ken ..."  
  
Aya! He's out there! He ... I slowly get up from the bed at make my way to the door. I open it and step back, seeing Aya. He is glaring at me with his patented glare. I think I will melt in those eyes ... or die due to heart attack.  
  
"Ken-kun, you haven't packed your things yet?"  
  
"Pack?"  
  
"Yeah, we're going home today. It's been a great vacation."  
  
Yeah, for you. Now I have to face a furious redhead for the rest of my life. Maybe not cause he's going to kill me soon. I hope I were a precog so I would know if he's going to kill me or not. Being killed by the person you love is not romantic, especially if you're the main cause of it.  
  
"Ken-kun, I'm going to help Youji-kun, er, ... packing things. Let me know when you're ready."  
  
Aya nods in assent and glares at me again when Omi beams out of the room. He gives me another sharp look before he moves to his bed and start packing his things. I just stand there like an idiot.  
  
"Pack your things, Ken. You heard him."  
  
"Uh, yes, Aya. I'll ... I'll ..." Why do I have to stammer at a time like this?! Now he'll think that I'm an idiot! Well, I am.  
  
He sighs and gets his attention back to his things. We work in silence until I find that this is utterly unnerving. Aya is silence, we all know that. But being with him in a room alone like this and still keeping the silence especially after you made him mad is ... very uncomfortable.  
  
"A ... Aya ..."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I'm ... I'm sorry ... about yesterday ..."  
  
"Hn."  
  
Silence. Doesn't he have anything else to say like ... scold me or ... snap at me or ... anything! Just a monosyllabic answer and he thinks I'm satisfied. I should've known that Aya always does this every time he wants to end a conversation or let's just say it's his softer way to say ' I'm done with this shit. Now you keep your big mouth shut' but you know, I'm a 'speak first, think later' type. So, I open this big mouth of mine one more time."  
  
"Don't you have anything you say? Why do you always have to be like this?!"  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Never mind." I decide to keep my mouth shut before I say something that will make him more pissed off. I don't expect him to say anything. That's why when he taps my shoulder, I almost jump.  
  
"I'm sorry too ... about yesterday."  
  
I can't believe my ears. Fujimiya Aya is telling me that he's sorry. Wow! I never thought he could ...  
  
"Ken?"  
  
"It's ... s'kay."  
  
"Good."  
  
We continue packing in silence once more but this time the silence feels much better than before. Maybe that's because I know that Aya is no longer mad at me. What a relief.  
  
"Come on, Ken. We have to put these into the car."  
  
"Okay. Wait for me."  
  
I follow him down the hallway when I feel someone tugs the hem of my T-shirt. Omi. He pulls me and whispers something to me.  
  
"Ken, this is your chance. Youji-kun and I will be here for the moment. You talk to him and confess to him. Ganbatte, Ken-kun."  
  
I can hardly say anything when he pushes me to follow Aya again. My head's spinning once more. Confess to Aya ... I love him is one thing but confessing is another thing. What if he doesn't feel the same for me? What will happen? Can I look and him in the eye if he rejects me?  
  
"Ken, give me those bags."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"The bags."  
"Oh, sorry, Aya."  
  
Shakily, I give him the bags I've been holding. He frowns a bit then suddenly he takes my hands and holds them. My heart beats faster when he does that.  
  
"A ... Aya?"  
  
"Why are your hands so cold?"  
  
"Eh?" Cold? Oh my God. Am I having cold sweat?  
  
"And they're shaking. Are you sure you're okay now, Ken?"  
  
He reaches out to touch my forehead. I'm too surprised and yank my wrist a bit too hard, resulting me a glare from him. Only a little but I can see hurt in his eyes. What happened to him? Suddenly he becomes so affectionate. Aya is not affectionate ... usually. So what happened?  
  
*****  
  
/Aya's POV/  
  
I know he's confused. I'm not me lately but who bothers. It's Ran. This is what Ran feels, not Aya. Aya is the cold bastard one. Ran isn't. Starts to confuse? Well, let's say I'm my old self ... before the accident happened. Whenever I'm with Ken, I'm Ran. I think so cause I can't be mad at him for hours. Usually it only takes less than 15 minutes for me to forgive him.  
  
Like today. When he apologized to me earlier, I can easily forgive him. Odd right? Back to the problem at hand. I don't know what he was trying to say to me last night and it bothers me so much. Now, his hands are so cold. It's not because of the weather, I know. Maybe he hasn't fully recovered yet or he's too nervous. They are shaking.  
  
When he yanks his hands from my grip, I feel a tingle of disappointment. He doesn't want me to touch him. But ... why do I feel that he's not disgusted by me? He blushes brilliant red. I don't think that's a sign of disgust.  
  
His lips open shakily as if he wants to say something. I wait for him to form the words but nothing comes out. He bites his lower lip, making him looks cuter than before.  
  
"A ... Aya ..."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I ... I ... lo ..." he stops and takes a deep breath. Is he going to say what I think he's going to say?  
  
"Okay here it goes. Aya, aishiteru."  
  
I'm stunned. He bends down his head, not daring to look into my eyes. "Ken, look at me."  
  
He shakes his head and steps back, preparing to run. I can't let him go away. Not when I know that he loves me. So I yank him, tilt his head up and crush his lips with mine. He gasps but then gives in.  
  
When I release him due to oxygen need, he's panting. "Aya, ... what does that mean?"  
  
I pull him closer and smile at him. "Aishiteru, Ken."  
  
He blushes but smiles at me too.  
  
*****  
  
Neither Aya nor Ken knows that Youji and Omi have been spying on them. Omi sighs in relief. Now that Ken has confessed his feelings and has it returned, Omi feels a big burden has been lifted. He knows how much Ken suffers. About Kase, the J-League and Yuriko ... now that they are in each other's arms, they'll be happy. That's what Omi's thinking.  
  
"Youji-kun, don't you think we need to go now?"  
  
"Not before I get my share."  
  
Before Omi can think of anything, youji has pulled him and kissed him. Maybe there'll really be happiness for them.  
  
OWARI  
  
A/N : It's finished! At last ... thank's for you all who has read this story. I hope you like it.  
  
I've been thinking about making a PWP story other than Special. The story will go like this :  
  
Aya lives with Youji and Omi when one day he finds a kitten. Suddenly the kitten transforms into a boy and they named him Ken. Then they know that Ken is a victim of a drug experiment. What will they do next?  
  
For this story, I'll make it as a crossover. But I have a problem. Title. Can you suggest me any title that'll match for this story? You can send it in the review or to my e-mail. Thank's. 


End file.
